Sticks' Emotions
by 1124eddie
Summary: Sticks' feelings towards a certain echidna is put into the test when she fights against him.
1. Chapter 1

Along the beach front, as the ocean waves were rolling onto the sandy surface, was Sticks the Badger. She was walking near the beach as she gazed upon the sunset far ahead. She didn't appear in her usual happy mood like always, she was instead feeling something that she never felt before: loneliness.

Her face expression showed melancholy, and also a bit of bored, as she nonchalantly walks. She could then hear some chatter coming from her right. She turns to see Miles "Tails" Prower, talking with Zooey, a girl who looks to be trying her best to cope with his endless technobabble and jargon.

Sticks smiled a bit and then turned left to Amy laughing with Sonic the Hedgehog. It's been a while since Amy told Sonic that she loves him, and it took Sonic a little time to also say that he loves her too. Deep down, they were meant for each other. Sticks smiled again, but soon returned to her blank expression as she sat down on a bench.

She stares at the sunset for a while until she looked down at the ground. It's a mystery on why this hyper-active badger is feeling this way, but if you were paying at what's going on, you'd know that she's never been in a relationship before, as in never had a boyfriend. I mean, what's a cute girl like Sticks supposed to do with a boyfriend? She tried being fancy one time, but she only felt comfortable just being herself. But her thoughts would soon be interrupted by a close friend.

"Hey Sticks, how are you doing?"

Sticks looks up to a familiar pink hedgehog, Amy.

"Hey Amy, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, you look depressed about something, and you're not the kind of person to be sad about anything."

"Well... it's just that..."

Sticks struggled to say something to Amy, she felt a bit afraid about how she would react. I mean, Amy kept her feelings for Sonic to herself for quite some time, until she couldn't take it anymore and just told him.

"Sticks... is something the matter?"

Maybe it's time for the truth to be told.

"Amy, I feel alone."

"Alone?"

"I mean... I'm the only one in this team to not be with anybody."

"You mean you've never had a boyfriend before?"

Sticks nodded. Amy looked surprised at this revelation. She always knew that Sticks likes to keep to herself sometimes, but never expected the fact that she had never been in a relationship before.

"Oh my, I didn't know."

"Yeah..."

Both girls went silent for a bit, until Amy thought of something.

"Say... what if I, and this is just a thought that I have, help you find someone that you like?"

Sticks immediately looks up at Amy after that statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I help you find someone that could be your perfect equal. Someone who shares the interests and feelings as you. What do you think?"

Sticks thought about it for a second, and answers back.

"Thanks Amy, but I already have someone in mind."

Amy looked surprised after what Sticks just said.

"You do? Well, that takes care of step 1. So, who is that you like?"

"Well..."

Sticks thought long and hard about what to tell Amy. She does have someone in mind to be with, but she soon feels a bit scared at how Amy would react to her answer. But Sticks knew she had to speak, she had to reach deep down inside herself and say whatever comes out.

"The person that I have in mind is..."

But she was cut short as an explosion was heard from the village. Sticks and Amy turn to see robots shooting lasers at them. Eggman strikes again.

Amy soon takes out her hammer, Sticks with her boomerang, and they join Sonic and Tails in fending off the robots.

Hours gone by and all the robots were destroyed. They've been going at this fight for so long that they already know how to destroy the robots much more quickly.

Sonic soon joins with the rest of the team.

"That seems to be the last of them," said Sonic.

"Yeah, I'm glad too," said Tails.

"Do you think Eggman we'll ever learn that his little minions will never stop us," Amy asked sarcastically.

"Whatever, it just means more robots to dismantle," said Sonic.

Suddenly, they hear the maniacal laughter of a certain mad scientist. They all turn face against Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, riding in his flying pod.

"So, you all held your own against my robotic minions yet again. I'm starting to sense a pattern here."

"Yeah, the pattern of you losing to us all the time," remarked Sonic.

"Keep your wits to yourself Sonic, I've yet to show you all my ultimate weapon."

"Let me guess, another giant robot with deadly lasers and tank treads," said Tails.

"Better." And with that, Eggman presses a button in his pod.

Sonic, Tails, Amy and Sticks held their ground; a few seconds of absolute silence go by until a pillar of smoke appeared far away. The pillar then arched towards the group and was approaching fast at them. Sonic and the others were still holding fast until the smoke crashes between them and Eggman. The smoke began to dissipate to reveal a red, muscular body. It stands up; it's Knuckles the Echidna, wearing some sort of helmet attached to his head. Think of Wolverine as Weapon X.


	2. Chapter 2

"Knuckles," said Sonic.

"What is that on his head," quizzically asked Tails.

"Behold, my ultimate weapon. Knowing this buffoon's real strength and power would definitely rival against you all, I've decided to make him a permanent member of my team," said Eggman.

"Whatever, I'll just take that stupid thing off his head in a jiffy," said Sonic as charges his spin-dash.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," says Eggman.

But Sonic soon rushes towards Knuckles at full speed. As he quickly gets close at him, Knuckles immediately raises his fist and punches Sonic out of his spin-dash. Sonic lands hard on the ground; he's lies unconscious.

The others gasp at this. Knuckles just took out Sonic. Never before could Knuckles defeat Sonic, not even when they're sparring.

"Sonic," Amy yelled as she runs towards Sonic's body.

"Ha ha ha, I'd say that was a success, if I do say so myself," laughed Eggman.

Amy knelt to check Sonic; he's still breathing. Amy sighed a relief, then immediately pulled out her hammer and stood.

"I going to crack your head open like egg for what you did to him," yelled Amy.

"Don't blame me, blame him," said Eggman as he presses another button.

Soon Knuckles starts marching towards Amy, who is standing strong with her hammer in hand. It didn't take long for her to throw her first swing at Knuckles, but proved fruitless as he grabbed the hammer and yanked it away from Amy. He then lifts it up and is about to squish Amy with it until Tails flew in and grabbed her at the last second. He lifts off from Knuckles and returns with Sticks, who looks to be at unease. She was trembling a bit; her entire body shaking with fear.

Tails drops Amy on her feet and they soon turn to see Knuckles approaching them, still with Amy's hammer.

"We need a plan Tails," said Amy.

"I'm still thinking one up," said Tails.

Knuckles is still coming closer and closer to the trio; Sticks finally stopped shaking and begins to run towards him. Tails and Amy watch in utter shock as Sticks then jumped onto Knuckles' head and starts to make a grab for the helmet; Knuckles still  
continues his marching.

"Oh no you don't," said Eggman as he presses another button.

Knuckles stops and drops the hammer. He then tries to grab Sticks off of him; Amy soon takes her hammer away from him. Knuckles continues his efforts to grab Sticks, who's trying her best to remove the helmet from his head. She is then caught and lifted off of the helmet. Sticks then pulls out her boomerang and is about to stab the helmet with it when she is thrown by Knuckles towards a palm tree. She fell with a thud; Amy soon got a hit on Knuckles with her hammer and knocked him back a bit, but he soon draws his attention to her once again. Amy steps back; Tails goes to attend to Sticks.

"Are you all right," asked Tails.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I think I know a way to get that helmet off of him," said Sticks.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Think you and Amy can distract him for a bit?"

Tails thought about it for a bit, then nodded. He soon lifts off to join Amy, who was still fending off Knuckles.

"Please tell me you got a plan," Amy asked desperately.

"Actually, Sticks' the one with a plan. We just got to keep Knuckles occupied," answered Tails.

"What do think I've been doing, dancing?"

Tails didn't answer; Sticks prepares herself. She starts aiming her boomerang at the helmet. With one strong throw, she launches the boomerang straight for the helmet. Direct hit.

The helmet starts to short-circuit; Knuckles freezes in the middle of his marching. The helmet then starts to smoke a bit.

"It's going to explode," yelled Amy.

With that, Tails immediately flew up and grabbed the helmet off of Knuckles' head. He then throws it up in the air and the helmet soon blows up. The day won yet again.

"Well, didn't take account for boomerang damage. Oh well, I'll have a much better plan next time," mumbled Eggman as he flies back to his lair.

After the helmet was removed, Knuckles fell on his back; he too is unconscious. Tails lands back on the ground; Amy puts away her hammer; Sticks retrieves her boomerang back and regroups with Tails and Amy.

"So... did we win," asked Amy.

"I think so, but think we should get Sonic and Knuckles back to the house," said Tails.

"Yeah, I think we should," said Sticks.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails went to get Sonic while Amy and Sticks try to lift Knuckles off the ground. As soon as they do so, they follow Tails back to the house and places both of them on some beds.

Amy and Sticks gasp for air after carrying Knuckles; Tails bring out some machines to check on Sonic and Knuckles' readouts.

"How are they doing," asked Amy.

"They appear to be stable, but we should give them some space to rest up," said Tails.

Amy and Sticks nodded in agreement and walked out of the house. Amy began to speak once they got outside.

"That dirty rotten Eggman, how dare he turned Knuckles into that mindless monster. I swear, the next time I see him, I really am gonna crack him open like the dirty rotten egg he is," said Amy.

After that statement, Amy expects a reply from Sticks, but all she could hear from her was crying. She turns to see Sticks doing just that, crying.

"Sticks, are you okay?"

Sticks turns to face Amy, her eyes filled with tears. She then hugged onto her and cries into her chest. Amy tries to comforts her.

"Sticks, it's going to okay. They're going to be fine, you'll see."

"It's Knuckles."

"What?"

Sticks pulled away from Amy.

"It's Knuckles... he's the person that I like."

"What," said Amy surprised.

"I don't know why, but whenever we got out on missions to stop Eggman, I always like the the way Knuckles beats up on those soulless beasts. The way he wrecks them apart, he reminds me of me whenever I against robots. I just knew that he might be the person that I want to be with, but I was too afraid to say it to him. And now, after what just happened to him, I don't think I could ever have courage to tell him anymore."

Sticks then begins to cry again; Amy grabs her hands and looks her right in the eyes.

"No, don't think that way. You do have courage Sticks, you had it when you saved Knuckles from Eggman's control, and you still have it when you'll tell him what you feel about him."

Sticks looks at Amy with great admiration. She then hugs her again and they soon went to their homes.

A couple days passed by and Tails continued monitoring Sonic and Knuckles. It wasn't until he hears a few moaning and looks to see them both about to wake up.

Tails then calls Amy and Sticks over, and the girls soon came in to see them awake and well.

"Man, I feel like I've been hit by a boulder," said Sonic.

"Me too, but with an avalanche of boulders," said Knuckles.

"Well, you were brainwashed by Eggman with some sort of mind-manipulating helmet Knuckles. And through that, you knocked out Sonic," explained Tails.

"Really? Wow, sorry about that Sonic."

"Don't worry about it Knucklehead. Say, what were you doing before you got brainwashed?"

"Well, I was just working out at my very own custom built gym, when I got knocked out by something. Must've been a coconut or something, because I never once felt anything that hard hit me before."

"I don't think coconuts have the hardness to knock anybody out," said Tails.

"Well whatever it was, it was the last thing I remember until now," said Knuckles.

Tails begins pondering about this, while Sonic got out of bed and starts stretching. Amy then looks at Sticks, who looks both relieved for Knuckles being okay, but still nervous about telling her feelings to him.

"You want to wait a little till he's a better," asked Amy.

"No, I'm not waiting any longer," said Sticks. And with that, she started marching towards Knuckles.

Knuckles, meanwhile, was also stretching when he sees Sticks approaching him. He stops stretching.

"Hey Sticks, I heard you destroyed the helmet that was controlling me. Thanks."

Sticks didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed Knuckles, dragged him to one of the couches, threw him on said couch, jumped on top of him, and starts kissing him.

Sonic, Tails and Amy all froze at what just happened. Knuckles was also frozen over what's happening, but soon relaxed and kissed Sticks back. The two continued kissing each other until they both stopped.

"Uhm... thank you," said Knuckles.

Sticks then hugs him a little bit and then got off. She made her way out the door, but not before tapping Amy on her shoulder. Tails was the first to speak after the silence.

"What just happened?"

"Don't know, but looks like she's got a thing for you Knuckles," said Sonic.

Knuckles didn't say anything after the kiss, instead he gets up and heads out as well. Amy snaps out of it and Sonic asks what's up.

"Sonic, Sticks has a crush on Knuckles. And now, it looks like they're going to be together as well."

Outside, Knuckles finds Sticks sitting on the same bench she was sitting on before the attack. He walks over and sits next to her, surprising her.

"So... you like me," asked Knuckles nervously.

"Yeah, and I've kept it to myself for a long time," said Sticks.

"I'm glad you let it out, because there's something I want to tell you."

"Really? What?"

"I like you too."

Sticks looked surprised, but then spoke with calmness.

"My crazy matches your crazy huh," asked Sticks.

"And much more," said Knuckles.

And with that, they both started kissing again, and soon admired the sunset together in peace. Sticks finally got what she wanted, to be someone that she wanted to be with in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while since Sticks and Knuckles had began their relationship. Knuckles himself became a much more different person than he was before, and Sticks was still her regular self, but with Knuckles to keep her calm. Sonic, Tails and Amy saw these changes during their battles against Eggman; Amy even got to use her hammer on him for what he's done in the past.

It wasn't until later that night that Sticks invited Knuckles into her cave hut for dinner that their relationship soon went further.

They just finished eating when Sticks got and brought Knuckles into her room. She then started to remove her clothes in front of the wide-eyes echidna, showing off her beautiful naked body before him.

"Well, what do you think," asked Sticks.

"You look so... so...," said Knuckles.

This is literally his first time seeing a girl completely naked, and let me tell ya, Knuckles' reaction to seeing Sticks naked was when he started having an erection. Sticks gasped at the size of Knuckles' cock, and it was almost as long as Sonic's legs. Now she has a challenge to face, taking the beast.

"That's quite a response," smirked Sticks.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to...," stammered Knuckles.

Sticks shushed him from trying to apologize, and slowly walked over to him. She then started to stroke his erection and licking the tip. Her hands felt a bit rough, but she did do her best to make Knuckles feel calm.

Knuckles, meanwhile, was breathing slowly. With Sticks stroking and licking his cock, he starts having this feeling of pleasure coursing throughout his body. In short, it was really good.

Sticks then started to kiss the tip, and slowly enveloped the entire thing into her mouth. She continues to stroke him while masturbating herself. Knuckles gasped as he starts feeling a tingling sensation coming from this. Sticks could feel it too.

She removes the tip from her mouth and speaks to Knuckles.

"Are you ready to cum yet Knuckles?"

"I am feeling something happening."

"Just let it go. Let me have it."

Sticks then puts the tip back in her mouth; she continues to stroke harder, while inserting her fingers into her wet pussy. Knuckles then starts to grunt as he soon cum into Sticks' mouth. She tried her best to swallow as much, but she soon pulls back to from his cock, as it continues to ejaculate a stream of cum onto her face.

Sticks then starts to cum herself after masturbating; she leaves her mouth open to catch any of Knuckles' cum left.

"Jeez Sticks, that was amazing," said Knuckles.

"You're not so bad yourself," gasped Sticks as she swallowed more cum.

She was then lifted from the floor and was being carried to her bed by Knuckles. He then placed her down on her bed and soon begins kissing her. During their kiss, Sticks then feels his cock beginning to enter through her vagina. The ecstasy of being penetrated made her orgasm even more. But it wasn't until he fully inserted his entire cock that Sticks pulled back from her kiss to gasp from excitement. Knuckles knew he hit her nerve.

"You okay," he asked.

"It's so big, and firm," she whispered.

"Want to keep going?"

"Bring it on, big boy."

And with that, Knuckles soon begins to thrust his cock in and out of her; both of them were becoming entrance by this form of sexual enjoyment. Gasping for breathe, Knuckles and Sticks kept their act together for some time now. But it soon came to an end when Knuckles was about to reach his climax.

"Sticks, I'm going to cum again."

"Do it, do it inside," Sticks exclaimed.

Soon after her statement, Knuckles once again came into Sticks, flooding her pussy with endless cum. So much so that it soon begins to seep out from her and onto the bed covers.

Sticks didn't mind, however, since she busy kissing Knuckles again. Both of them were so in love with each other, that it would seem like nothing else mattered anymore.

They were in love, and that was important to them.


End file.
